


Let Me Try

by Abrokeinheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blue flowers, Coughing, Hanahaki Disease, High School AU, Lance is friendly, Lance is prep, Love, Love Confession, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, Triggers, Unrequited Love, flower petals, hunk is too, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrokeinheart/pseuds/Abrokeinheart
Summary: Title: Let Me TryChapter: 1/1Words: 971Pairings: klance/laithSummary: Keith has Hanahaki Disease. Lance finds out.Notes: If people like it enough, I might continue this as a progression of their relationship.Warning: THROWING UP AND COUGHING VIOLENTLY. Blood. Do not read if those are triggers. –





	Let Me Try

Keith stares at the school doors. He tries to take a deep breath, but starts coughing before he can fully inhale. He coughs into his elbow and blue petals fall onto his jacket and on the ground. Keith mentally curses as he regains his composure.

He forces a smile at Pidge who is waiting at his locker for him. She doesn’t see it though because her face is buried in her phone. Keith opening his locker pulls her from her phone.

“Hey,” She says tiredly.

Keith opens his mouth to respond, but stops when he hears the laugh he loves. The laugh of Lance Fucking McClain. He watches as Lance grabs his stomach and laughs. He puts a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. The girl standing beside Shay, Hunk’s girlfriend, smiles brightly and giggles.

Keith’s eyes narrow at the girl and he coughs again. A loud, obnoxious cough that won’t stop. He shoves his head in his locker and coughs up even more petals. Tears prick his eyes as his coughing fit fades into slow raspy breaths. He’s gained the attention of most of the hallway, including the attention of Lance, Hunk, Shay, and the girl. When Keith turns around, everyone is staring at him. Whispers of “hanahaki” or “a bad chest cold” can be heard. Keith glares at the group that mentioned the dreaded disease. Before stomping off he catches Lance’s gaze. Keith shakes his head. He’s not in the mood today.

Pidge chases after him through the quiet hallway and glares at groups that sneer and giggle. Keith doesn’t stop walking until he reaches the courtyard. It’s packed with people, but he somehow finds a corner away from everyone under some trees.

Keith waits until the courtyard clears and everyone is gone. Until it is just him and Pidge sitting under the trees watching the clouds float in the sky. Keith then shakily stands and stumbles a few steps before throwing up. He places a hand on the nearest wall to stabilize himself. He throws up flower petals and blood. Pidge is instantly at his side and rubbing his back. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, but it’s the worst.

“Keith, this is getting bad. You’re going to have to-”

“No!” Keith yells after spitting one last time. “I-I can’t, Pidge. I’d rather die than forget about Lance. God, I love that boy so much.”

Keith doesn’t hear the fast paced footsteps that hit the concrete.

“If I’m dying, I’m glad he’s the one killing me.” Keith lowers his gaze.

“I’m not going to let Lance kill you. He wouldn’t want that.”

“Bullshit,” Keith’s head snaps up to look at her, “Lance doesn’t even know I exist. He wouldn’t give a fuck.”

The footsteps slow down and creep towards Pidge and Keith without them knowing.

“I fucking love him and if I want hanahaki to kill me, then it’s my choice. I’m not forgetting about him, I’m not losing this.” Pidge nods at Keith. She respects his decision, no matter how stupid she thinks it is. Keith slides his back down the brick wall.

“Keith?” Keith and Pidge look up at the voice. All the color drains from Keith’s face.

“L-Lance?” Keith stutters. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough that I know we should talk. Pidge, will you please excuse us?” Lance asks. Pidge narrows her eyes, but sighs and nods when Keith puts a hand on her shoulder and nods.

Lance waits until Pidge disappears into the science wing to sit down beside Keith.

“Look, Lance-”

“So, its true?”

“What?”

“The rumors that say you have Hanahaki Disease.” Keith looks at his shoes and brings his legs to his chest.

“Yeah, it is. Don’t worry about it.”

“I am worrying about it since it’s my problem, too. I caused it.” Lance looks over at the flowers and blood. “What stage are you on?”

Keith sighs. “3.” Lance gasps.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Lance asks after a few minutes of silence.

Keith turns his head, and doesn’t answer. Lance places a hand on his arm.

“Keith, please.” Lance’s voice cracks.

“I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!” Keith meets Lance’s gaze with tears in his eyes. Lance is taken aback and looks at Keith with confusion.

“Why would you say that?”

Keith chokes out a sob and starts coughing. He rolls onto all fours and coughs up the flowers and the blood. Lance rubs his back and makes soothing noises. Keith hacks up a few more petals before rolling onto his back and panting.

“Keith-”

“Just let me die in peace.” Keith whispers. Lance makes a broken noise.

“You don’t mean that.”

“You didn’t give a shit about me before.”

“I- I didn’t- You’re-”

“JUST SHUT UP. Please. Just shut up and let me die. Let me die in your presence.”

“I love you too, Keith,” Lance hurriedly says.

“No, you don’t have Hanahaki. It would be obvious if you did.”

Lance looks defeated. Keith looks away because he knows Lance is just trying to make him feel better.

“I want to love you.” Lance breaks the silence after 2 minutes of it.

“Why?”

“You’re willing to die just so you don’t forget me, so you don’t forget how you feel about me. I want to love you.”

“You can’t force these things.” Keith sighs.

“I want to try. Will you please let me try?” Lance’s voice quivers at times, but the honesty is there.

Keith things for a few moments then nods his head. “Please.” Lance can see tears prick at Keith’s eyes, so he holds his arms out to him. Keith shuffles so he’s being cradled by Lance. “I’m not ready to die,” Keith whispers with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lance kisses the top of Keith’s head. “I know. That’s why I’m going to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic and I might make it a series if you want with scenes of Lance and Keith trying to work it all out.


End file.
